The original objectives of this contract have been preserved in the renewal proposal. Specific recommendations are made concerning the development of standards for human chorionic gonadotropin and its subunits. The scope has been increased to include studies aimed at preparing crystals of the hormone or its subunits that are suitable for X-ray defraction studies.